The Vampire Queen's Vlog
by RighteousDarkness
Summary: ((DON'T BOTHER READING THIS IS KIND OF HORRIBLE TOO OKAY)) Finn and Jake find a stash of com pyoo tars, the internet is reinvented by Bubblegum, and Marceline gets dibs on the first Ooo blog...LET THE RIGHTEOUSNESS BEGIN! reviews please and leave questions for the whole gang, mangs.
1. Chapter 1

**{.Ooo}**

_The creator of the blog_**, SexyVamp, **_has logged on._

Hey people (or noobs) of Ooo!

Vampire Queen here. Call me Marceline.

So I guess you're all asking in your little heads: However DOES the _Vampire Queen_ have a _blog?_ Fine. I'll tell you.

So Finn and Jake were off adventuring or whatever, and found this old pre-war building with a stash of things called _computers._ Of course, being complete _**dorks,**_ they didn't know what they were, so they took it to Bonnie. And for those of you lucky enough _not_ to know who she is, she's Princess Bubblegum. Y'know, the big piece of…..pink, who lives in a castle made of candy? Yeah, hard NOT to notice her.

**DerPrincessBB **_has logged on._

**DerPrincessBB**: Marceline, I specifically gave you permission to use this as means of expressing your thoughts,_ not_ to rant about other people. O.O

**SexyVamp**: Chill, Bonnie, I'm just stating the obvious. Go hold a ball, or whatever it is you princesses do… :P

**DerPrincessBB:** Hmph.

**DerPrincessBB** _has logged off._

**SexyVamp: **So anyway**, **before I was so…_rudely___interrupted, (:P)** , **Finny took some of the computers to dear Bonnibel, and of course she started doing her whole scientific observation stuff. Turns out that there were roughly around 10 computers, and she gave three to Finn, who gave one to Jake and me. I don't know who Bonnie gave the rest to though. Whatevs. So she created this whole thing called the Web, so now the webSITES end with ".Ooo". Unfortunately, ANYONE can interrupt me so that's what totally BLO-

**StretchyGoodness** _has logged on._

**StretchyGoodness:** Hey Marceline!

**SexyVamp:** Really Jake? _Stretchy Goodness?_ O.o

**StretchyGoodness: **What? No, this isn't my username! Finn….!

**LadiesMan** _has logged on._

**LadiesMan: **Ha! Serves you right for changing MY username!

**StretchyGoodness: **You haven't _changed_ your username, Finn, so you obviously is diggin the new name!

**SexyVamp**: Yeah, _**Ladies Man,**_ why _haven't_ you changed your username…? O.o…x)

**LadiesMan:** Wha- I don't_ like_ it, I don't even know how to change it! Besides you're the one called Sexy Vamp!

**SexyVamp:** First of all, you aren't a _ladies' man, _and second, unlike yours, MY username is actually true. Am I right, or am I right?

**LadiesMan:** Uh…

**StretchyGoodness:** HAHAHA, HE'S BLUSHING! HE'S BLUSHING! xD

**LadiesMan:** SHUT UP, MAN! -_-"

**SexyVamp: **Yeah, _Stretchy Goodness_, _you _haven't changed your username either. Or are you gonna tell me that's true… :P

**StretchyGoodness: **Well, I AM GOOD at being stretchy…. ;D

**SexyVamp: **HAHAHA! xD…..;)

**LadiesMan:** …..I don't get it, what's so funny… ? :l

**StretchyGoodness:** Hehehe…I'll tell you when you're older, dude….

**LadiesMan: **Aw, why's everything till I'm older! :L

**SexyVamp:** Okay, ya weenies, go eat some spaghetti or something, I have to finish my first blog thing. **OR I'LL COME AND BREATHE YOUR BLOOD MIST! BLEH! **

(Almost instantly)

**LadiesMan **_has logged off._

**Stretchy Goodness** _has logged off._

Although I'm pretty lazy, (no promises I'll update _every_ day…) post up some questions and I'll answer 'em, they can be about anything. Answering your questions could _probably_ distract me from breathing Finn and Jake's blood mist…. ;)

-Marceline the Vampire Queen

_The creator of the blog,_ **SexyVamp** _has logged off._

**AN**- HELLO ADVENTURE TIME FANS/COMPLETE STRANGERS! Sorry people who were waiting for "Son of a Lich" to be updated, I ended up finishing THIS today. Don't worry I'll update that one tomorrow- (11/30) So I created this cuz I when I was looking at the newly updated fics, I saw stuff such as Bubblegum's Blog, or Ice King's Blog, so I said, hey why doesn't _Marceline_ have a blog? And thus, **{.ooo}** was born!

So, a simple explanation of what this is: it IS Marceline's blog, so the words appear AS she is typing, so she can get interrupted by any person whom Bubblegum gave a computer to. Even though this is only like, what, 700 words it could be more since the usernames aren't spaced. I hope I captured Marceline's essence…

. So leave questions for Marcy and comment/review please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**()**

_The creator of the blog_,** SexyVamp **_has logged on_**.**

**SexyVamp: **

**HEY UFO'S OF Ooo! **

Otherwise known as Unidentified FacelessObservers**. :P**

So some people were probably freaked out when I said I'm the _VAMPIRE QUEEN_. -Especially you people made of candy. Hope you didn't explode your guts out. :P- Which I am. But don't worry, I only eat **shades** of red. For now. ;) So if you JUST happen to cross my way and you're a shade of red…well… let's just say you're gonna have a major makeover, if ya know what I mean.

**RighteousHero** _has_ _logged in._

**RighteousHero: **Oh**…**gotta watch out for Chocoberry then… O.O

**SexyVamp:** Chocoberry, huh? Hmmm…. Chocolate and red all in one….

**DerPrincessBB **_has logged in._

**DerPrincessBB:** Marceline, I presume you're just kidding … because If you were to REALL-

**SexyVamp:** BLAHBLAHBLAH….. Glob, did you really think I was gonna drink up one of your little candy peeps? Besides, I don't think it would taste good anyway….;)

**DerPrincessBB:** SHE. Chocoberry is a SHE. -_-

**SexyVamp:** She, it, whatev-

**StretchyGoodness **_has logged in._

**StretchyGoodness:** LADIES, LADIES! YOU'RE BOTH PRETTY! NOW LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD, MAN! I DIDN'T EVEN GET MAH BEAUTY SLEEP IN CUZ I WAS WAITING FOR YOU GUYS TO LOG IN!

**RighteousHero:** So you _weren't _having a staring contest with the ceiling..?

**StretchyGoodness:** Crup, you were _watchin _me? O.o

**RighteousHero:** Didn't I tell you? I WATCH you while you sleep… ;D y'know why? CUZ JUSTICE NEV-

**SexyVamp:** Yeah, yeah, Hero, you never sleep. :P And Jakey? Why would you need beauty sleep when you don't HAVE beauty?

**RighteousHero:** OHH holy cow! You better go home, man, you got so burned…

**StretchyGoodness:** I AM home, Finn. I'm _sitting _RIGHT NEXT TO YOU.

**RighteousHero:** Hehe…. Oh yeeah…. xD

**SexyVamp:** You are _such_ a noob Finn…

So on to random questions I'm bored enough to actually answer!

First one's from** He23t: "**Can you beat Finn in a wrestling match?"

Dude, do you even have to ask? I would _obviously _kick Finny's tiny little ass…

**StretchyGoodness**: Finn, we're homies and all, but I just have to say that she WOULD kick your buns at wrestling…

**DerPrincessBB:** Even though I'm against any form of physical violence, I'm on Team Finn. ^v^

**RighteousHero:** Hey, don't I get a say in this?

**SexyVamp: **NOPE, it's decided two against Bonnie I would totally win. _UNLESS_, you wanna come over and do it, right now…? :P

**StretchyGoodness:** hehe…that sounds DIRTAY….xD

**RighteousHero: **Uh…hehe…nope, you're right, you would win, case closed….

**SexyVamp**: Hahaha…that's what I THOUGHT…

**Neverthrive **asked, "Could Marceline suck the red out of a purple object and leave it blue? (For artistic reasons)"

Usually I prefer pure red, the purple just stanks up the flavor (exactly why I haven't sucked the juices outta LSP, that chick just annoys me) but I guess it would, yeah. Hey Finn, remembering how you thought that old guy's bowtie looked like a bra? :P

**RighteousHero**: NO!

**StretchyGoodness:** Dude, how do you even know what that is…? xD

**RighteousHero: **uhhm….remember when I was 6 and Mom confiscated BMO, and then we were looking through Ma's closet for him and then you said you needed to go boom-boom and left for like 10 minutes?

**StretchyGoodness:** Yeeah…..?

**RighteousHero:** Well I kept looking for stuffs and I found….yeah… :T

**SexyVamp**: PPPHHHBBT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, this is PRICELESS! xD Hey dog, is he like blushing or something, I can sense the red all the way over here…x)

**StretchyGoodness:** Nah, it's more like Bubblegum pink….x)

**DerPrincessBB:** Finn, you know looking through someone's belongings is not morality… but that's cute. X)

**RighteousHero:** Yeesh… :T

**SexyVamp:** We'll leave you alone, Finny….for now. :P

Next up is **PunkRockBroham:** "What's your favorite pre-war song?"

Hmm… I have a lot, but I'd have to say either "Monster" by Skillet or "So What" by Pink.

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH** _has logged in._

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH: **Heyheyhey.

**RighteousHero:** ICE KING! What the stuff are you doing here?

**SexyVamp:** Yeah, don't you have your _own _blog to attend to?

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH: **I was bored! Besides,what better person to talk about pre war items than me?

**SexyVamp: **Ugh, stop being a perv, old guy. Nobody wants you to talk about bras…

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH**: what? NO! I _meant _MUSIC! And I'm not THAT old… :_

**StretchyGoodness: **You're older than everybody in Ooo, man, I'm pretty sure that's considered OLD…

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH: **Quiet, dog. So anyway, way before the Great Mushroom War, people used to express them-

**SexyVamp: **Don't talk about the Mushroom War! :l It brings back too many memories…

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH: **Fine. Just don't interrupt me. People used to express themselves mostly through the use of music. Now, the band Skillet got its name when all the members of the band were gathered together at the International House of Pancakes (IHOP) and ordered the same type of pancakes. They then decided, since their pancakes all came from the same grill, to name their future band Skillet. The name "Monster" came from the mean old lady who SERVED them the pancakes, and she looked LSP. (Heehee, I called her LSP…) Pink was a girl who was obsessed with the color pink, so she decided to change her NAME to Pink. All of her friends dissed her since they were jealous of her name, so she wrote a song called "So What". ! :D

**DerPrincessBB:** Wow, Ice King, I never knew you were so experienced in the area of melodonics! :)

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH:** why, thank you, Princess,i do know my sciences ….;D

**SexyVamp:** Oh, please, that was a load of balls. You sure you didn't just get permanent brain freeze?

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH: **Of course not! I'm the Ice King! My blood temperature is already below zero!

**DerPrincessBB: **How fascinating! A being with blood temperature below zero frigginheit….

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH:** Well, if you want, you can come _examine _me at the Ice Castle….;) hmhmhmhm!

**RighteousHero:** AW, SICK! Anybody else feel like barfing? D:

**SexyVamp: **HEY! THIS IS _MY_ BLOG SO SHUT THE NIGHT O SPHERE UP! I'm talkin to you, Ice King, go flirt with Bonnie elsewhere, imma barf too…

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH:** FINE! I'll go to my OWN blog! At least there, no one criticizes me! D_:

**DerPrincessBB:** Ice King, shall we continue our conversation at my castle?

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH: **You mean like a…._DATE_? ;)

**DerPrincessBB:** keep dreamin', ya butt….

**DerPrincessBB** _has logged off._

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH:**heeeheehee! I have a date with a princess! And I didn't have to kidnap her this time! :D

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH** _has logged off._

**SexyVamp:** FINALLY! ok, well on to the next question …umm-

**StretchyGoodness:** OOH! I WANNA CHOOSE ONE! Hehe…Jesse James asked "Do you have a big butt?" hehe…this dude is hilarious…

**SexyVamp:** Well, JESSE, that's confidential, but if you wanna know who IS a butt, go look in the mirror while I find out.

**RighteousHero:** Dang , WO-man…two burns in one day….xD

**SexyVamp: ***sigh* I'm exhausted… So leave questions i guess, imma go take an nap…

**StretchyGoodness: **Wait, wait, wait! I wanna be asked stuff too!

**RighteousHero: **Yeah! , me….three!

**SexyVamp: **ugh, fine!

**StretchyGoodness**: AWW YYEEAH! LET'S GO EAT CINNAMON BUN DUDE**! **

**RighteousHero: **YEAH! :D

**RighteousHero **_has logged off._

**StretchyGoodness **_has logged off._

**SexyVamp:** So since I'm all sleepy, besides your questions for me, you guys can ask Finn and Jake questions too… _this_'ll be interesting….:P

_The creator of the blog, _**SexyVamp**_ has logged off._

_**AN**_**- WHOO! I CAN UPDATE FROM MY SCHOOL'S COM PYOOTARS! Nobody said I COULDN'T so…. ;P First off, some really MIND BLOWING info: y'know that episode where Jake wants Lady and Finn to be friends, and Lady is all talking Korean and then both of them blush? This is what she was saying: "Remember that time when we were running naked through that orchard and that farmer got so mad?" Hmm…So THIS is what Jake and Lady do on their free time…xD But seriously, I'm not kidding. I put it in the translator. ICE KING WAS ONCE HUMAN! Yeah, I kinda knew that already anyway. BUT HE WAS GONNA GET MARRIED? No way, man…Now I totes understand him… and "Son of a Lich" will be updated today or tomorrow FOR SURE. Well, I hope Marceline has satisfactorily answered most of yo questions. The ones she didn't answer shall be answered next chapters cuz these questions are mostly my first reviewers. Feel free to ask some more. Ya know you want to….:D **

_**BMO: Finn's bath time! Finn: get naked…xD **_


	3. Chapter 3

**{.Ooo}**

_The creator of the blog, _**SexyVamp**_ has logged in._

**SexyVamp: **The Vampire Queen is BACK! Miss me? Maybe, maybe not. Most likely you did. :P

Damn, I got a lot of questions! Aw, and it looks like poor Jakey-poo didn't get ANY! :P

**StretchyGoodness** _has logged in.___

**StretchyGoodness: **WHAT? How-You're all hacks! LIFELESS HACKS! HMPH! :l

**RighteousHero** _has logged in._

**RighteousHero:** Chill, man, she's only written two blog entries, you'll get questions nex-

**StretchyGoodness:** Easy for you to say, BLONDIE, I ain't falling for your junk! You just got a lot of questions cuz you have awesome hair!

**RighteousHero:** Nuh-uh! And don't talk about my hair! Everybody in OOO's gonna read this! D:

**StretchyGoodness**: I DON'T CARE MAN! YOU KNOW WHAT? TOUGH GUY CONTEST NUMBER TWO**! !**

**SexyVamp: **CALM DOWN, DOG! You DID get ONE question…

**StretchyGoodness:** Oh,seriously? Then I'm over it. xD

**SexyVamp:** A'ight…So Finn….you have HAIR? XD

**RighteousHero:** SEE WHAT YOU DO JAKE! :L

**StretchyGoodness: **Heck yeah he does! I'll send you a picture, I took off his little hat while he was asleep and took one using BMO…x)

**RighteousHero:** -_-"

***too bad I can't really put an actual picture here…but just imagine a Finn in bed {hehe} just the lower half of his body in the sleeping bag, his mouth open and drooling and basically without a hat so his blonde hair is all messy cute and an almost laughing hysterically Jake by the bed, one hand with a thumbs up and the other hand stretched out of the picture (since he's holding BMO to take the pic)…xD Somebody should seriously draw this …***

** (After 4 minutes) **

**SexyVamp: **OH. MY. GLOD. LMFAO LMFAO! XD

**RighteousHero:** Dude, you posted it on THE WEBSITE?

**StretchyGoodness:** What, it's not like every person in Ooo's going to create an account…

**MEGA ALERT: CONGRAGULATIONS, **_**SexyVamp,**_** YOUR BLOG NOW HAS 542 NEW ACCOUNT USERS!**

**SexyVamp: **Aww dude….that sucks… but looks at the good side…

**RighteousHero: **:( yeah….

*after 3 minutes*

**SexyVamp:** You're bringing people a lot of joy and laughter?

**RighteousHero: **:C

**StretchyGoodness: **It's ok bro, I never put it was you. Besides, nobody's ever gonna suspect it's you on that picture cuz you don't have your hat. :)

**RighteousHero: **Oh yeah, JAKE, like everybody's gonna read what you just said and NOT suspect it's me…

**SexyVamp: **Good news: it's MY blog, so I just took the picture off.(but I AM saving it on to my computer. :P) Bad news: it got 874 page views in that time**.**

**RighteousHero: ***sigh* can we just get on with this math?

**SexyVamp:** Yeah, we have a LOT of questions to answer…let's start with **Tye-Dye Princess** who DID ask Jake a question: "Finn, why don't you take off yo hat? And so what if you have freakishly long hair ya blondie. Jake, don't you know that you're naked? Tamale stole your pants 2 weeks ago! Princess dork(pb, just trolling)WHY YOU SO STUPID?( again, just trollin)"

Finn, care to answer the first question? We all want to know…

**RighteousHero:** CUZ MY HAT IS AWESOME! :D

**StretchyGoodness: **mmmm….tamales….. Oh,andFinn don't have long hair anymore! Cuz I checked…;D

**SexyVamp: **So Jake,doncha know you're naked? :P

**StretchyGoodness: **I'm not NAKED, I have pants… spun from SPIDERWEBS… by PIXIES! But I HAVE been feeling more of a breeze lately…Huh. But I only take them off at-

**SexyVamp: **OKAY ON TO BONNIE'S QUESTION! Bonnibel, care to log in instead of just watching this conversation like a stalker? :P

**DerPrincessBB** _has logged in._

**SexyVamp:** And before you answer your question, I just wanna make it a known fact that tye-dye princess WASN'T trolling, as the definition is "to lure other Internet users into sending responses to carefully designed incorrect statements", and that is NOT incorrect…

**DerPrincessBB**: First of all, nice picture Finn, heehee. ^ v ^ and Marceline, care to stick to your OWN business?

**SexyVamp:** ONE, this is MY blog, TWO, be grateful somebody actually wanted to ask YOU a question, and THREE, it was YOUR choice to log in and answer the question, knowing people would comment on it. And again, this girl WASN'T trolling. :P

**LadyLumps** _has logged in_.

**LadyLumps:** :O DRAMA BOMB!

**RighteousHero:** uhh….LSP…? O.o

**LadyLumps**: Like, thanks for noticing my totally rockin' lady lumps, babe….

**RighteousHero:** uuh…. Marcy? :T

**SexyVamp: **Well on to the next question, as "Peebles" seems to be PMSing…

**PunkRockBroham **asked, "Marceline, why were you outside during sweater time while everyone was getting cozy next to the fire? Finn: what exactly goes on when you have bath time with BMO?"

Meh, I didn't wanna ruin the fun by sucking out Peppermint Butler. Plus a lot of you guys were wearing red, I might be tempted… ;P (sorry dude if you were expecting a more complicated answer than that)

**StretchyGoodness: **What exactly goes on when you have BMO bath time, huh Finn? XP

**RighteousHero: **er…uh…well it's not like I'm gonna take a bath with JAKE!

**StretchyGoodness: **whoa, man…we're best homies but not in THAT way**….**besides, Finn just doesn't like going to the bathroom alone anymore, one of the water nymphs from our tiny lake peeped his bod…hehe…xD

**RighteousHero**: SHUSHERS, JAKE!

** IcyHotPenguinLUVAH has logged in.**

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH: **Don't worry Finn, I take a bath with Gunther all the time! :D

**StretchyGoodness:** But…isn't Gunther a …girl? O.O

**RighteousHero:** Dude, that's totally different…

**LadyLumps:** OH MY GLOB, I, like, SO have to tell Melissa this…

**SexyVamp: **so..lemme get this straight….you, Ice King, take a bath with Gunter ALL THE TIME? XD

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH: **Not all the time! Just when the penguin smell gets too strong…

**StretchyGoodness:** Sure it isn't just your old guy smell? xD

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH:** IM NOT OLD, I'M WISE! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS YOU DON'T HAVE WIZARD VISIONS LIKE ME!

**SexyVamp:** Whatever helps you sleep at night, old man.

**Invader sin **asked, "hey Marcy would you rather kiss Finn on the lips or kiss Ice King on the cheek? I know who I'd pick…ice king you sexy beast!"

Huh that's a toughie, kiss Finn on the lips or Ice King on the cheek….OK I've made my decision. Before I say it, Finn, care to give your opinion?

**RighteousHero:** Uh…WHY WOULD SOMEONE CALL ICE KING SEXY? Dx

**SexyVamp:** EXACTLY my thoughts. As for your question, Invader sin: OR. My answer is OR.

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH: **Good, I don't want a blood sucking vampire to kiss me anyway. No offense**.**

**SexyVamp: **None taken, I don't wanna kiss a penguin and princess obsessed blue guy who should really start shaving and getting a life. NO OFFENSE. :P

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH**: D_:

**RighteousHero:** BUUUUURRRRN! XD

**LadyLumps:** Marce, you're like, totally on fire…;D

**SexyVamp**: On to the next question, which is from **Neverthrive:** "Now that you have internet in Ooo, Have any of you read the fanfictions people have written of you guys? If so what were your thoughts, creepy or flattering?"

**DerPrincessBB:** OH, I go there all the time! Flattering. Very flattering. :)

**SexyVamp:** You're back. Whoop de doo. And how come you didn't tell us that website? O.o

**DerPrincessBB:** I didn't think you'd like it. But if you wanna go, it's **.ooo.**

**SexyVamp:** EVERYBODY! Finn, Jake, Lump girl! Go on the website and start reading! I wanna see what they wrote about me….:P

**{everybody**}: OK!

*Fifteen Minutes Later….*

**RighteousHero:** oh no, man….WHAT THE FLIP IS **WRONG **WITH THESE PEOPLE?

**SexyVamp**: AW, SICK THEY PUT ME UP WITH **BONNIE?** URGH!

**StretchyGoodness: WHAT?**

**DerPrincessBB: **So how was it? :)

**RighteousHero:** SCARRING. O.O

**StretchyGoodness:** Of course it was scarring dude, you read the rated M one. Haha you kept yelling " OH MY FLIPPIN GROD!" like every five seconds. xD

**RighteousHero:** DUDE…IT WAS ABOUT YOU AND ME. O_O

**StretchyGoodness:** So, what's wrong with that, we always go adventuri- OH NO 'RE NOT SAYIN SOMEBODY WROTE WE WERE HAVING-

**RighteousHero:** YEAH, MAN. O.O

**StretchyGoodness:** ….I is _**never **_going to that website **EVER. AGAIN.**

**SexyVamp:** You think THAT was scarring? Some dude put me up with BONNIBEL! Of all people, BONNIBEL! D:

**DerPrincessBB:** WHAT? THAT'S INSANE! I just read the K rated ones!

**LadyLumps:** I for one, think it's like mega flattering, but_ some_ people made me sound like a TOTAL beeotch, like seriously. Oh my glob, especially you Neverthrive! WHAT DA LUMP! D:

**SexyVamp:** Hey, at least Neverthrive's keeping it real….:P

**LadyLumps:** :O I thought we were friends Marce! Aren't we friends?

**SexyVamp:** Nope. I never said I was friends with "hairy purple men". ;P

**LadyLumps:** FINE! I'll go talk with my OWN lumpin fake friends! D:

**LadyLumps** _has logged off._

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH:** ….DRAMA BOMB! Huh? Huh? Anyone?

**RighteousHero:** Just shut up, Ice King.

**StretchyGoodness**: WAY TO LAY IT DOWN FINN! :D

**SexyVamp:** good riddance….SO…with the question? Creepy.

**RighteousHero:** SCARRING. **INSANE.**

**StretchyGoodness:** OUTTA WHACK.

**DerPrincessBB: **Let's just say it was a life changing event…

**SexyVamp: **Ok,ok. So a lot of people have been asking if I've had any boyfriends since or before that asshole, Ash or something like that**. **including: **Bigslayerguyman, ChaosUmbrella, **and** VampirePanda18. **Well there was the Vampire King….

**RighteousHero:** ….where is he?

*dramatic pause…*

**SexyVamp:** Oh, I killed him.

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH:** …..WHOA. I'M .

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH** _has logged off._

**StretchyGoodness:… O_O**

**RighteousHero: **YOU WERE MARRIED?

**SexyVamp**: Why, you jealous? :P

**RighteousHero**: NO! I was just wondering why you were married and you didn't tell us…

**SexyVamp:** I was NEVER married, FINNY. It was just some guy my dad set me up with….

**DerPrincessBB: **Wow…that must have been tough….

**SexyVamp:** Yeah, yeah, but it's ok cuz I killed him a _long _time ago…

**StretchyGoodness**: But what did-

**SexyVamp:** I said I killed him. .

A'ight so the last questions for today are from** BubblineLuv**: "What do you think about your father after he ate your fries and all? What do u think of you think of your gender bent self Marshall Lee?

First of all, yeah I'll answer the rest of your questions next entry, I don't wanna show favoritism or anything…:P And you should seriously change your name…

But yeah, he said he wanted to have some " family time" and I was like sure, whatever. So I specifically told him " DON'T FLIPPIN EAT MY FRIES WHILE I GO TO THE BATHROOM!", and he DOES. It's like what the hell, DAD! URGH!

**IMYOUREVILMOTHER** _has logged in._

**IMYOUREVILMOTHER: **Marceline, you're still not over that? I thought we were over that…

**RighteousHero**: …Marceline's dad?

**IMYOUREVILMOTHER: **Considering your unusual username, I presume you are the human boy who wanted to get in my pants?

**RighteousHero: **It was just a figure of speech! D:

**SexyVamp: **DAD, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING ON MY BLOG?

**IMYOUREVILMOTHER**: What, can't your old man just check up on you and your acquaintances?

**SexyVamp: **Well according to your username, you're my evil mother….

**StretchyGoodness: **YAY! I have 2 moms!

**RighteousHero: **Member when I told you everything that happened when you were asleep? This is the Lord of Evil. You_ don't_ want him as your mom…

**IMYOUREVILMOTHER: **Listen to your human friend, stretchy one, lest you want your soul to be devoured. Well, as soon as I figure out how to get out of the Night-O-Sphere…Finn? :D

**RighteousHero:** NEVER!

**IMYOUREVILMOTHER:** BAH! who needs you anyway…. Besides this username's just in case some idiot ever responds to my joke, "your mom"…stupid Neanderthal….

**SexyVamp: **um…ok…but yeah I AM over it, I'm just answering a question, Dad….

**IMYOUREVILMOTHER:** Oh. Ok. Well gimme a call if you need soul sucking to be done. :D

I**MYOUREVILMOTHER** _has logged off._

**StretchyGoodness:** that was….weird.

**SexyVamp:** ya think?….OH and about Marshall Lee? Wow. Don't really know what to say to that…

**RighteousHero:** He sounds like a totally awesome dude… :)

**SexyVamp**: OF COURSE HE"s AWESOME, he's ME…So yeah that's the answer to that question. Well, ignoring the fact that someone thought a GUY version would be better than me….ugh…..you know what, let's just say I'm awesomer than him. Hey Finn, have you fallen in love with YOUR girl version, Fionna? :P

**StretchyGoodness:** DUDE. She's pretty foxy….well compared to you. :P

**RighteousHero:** But…isn't she me? Wait does that mean if I have a girl side… then I'm…her ? Or she's me? AAH MY BRAIN IS JACKED UP! D:

**DerPrincessBB: **It's simple enough, Finn, but I will elucidate for your sake. If there were such a thing such as an alternate dimension, the she IS you, but there would probably be a million different dimensions WITHIN that alternate dimension, resulting in the possibility of there being an corrupt dark Finn or Fionna, of which would want to kill you in order for there to be one Finn, of which would be evil, resulting in dimensional spontaneous combustion due to all the Finns being killed and the inability of recreating the remaining dimensions. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go polish my science awards, Peppermint Butler went on a manlorette party with Manfried Mr. Cupcake and Chet. X) (Mr. Cupcake's marrying Chocoberry you didn't hear it from me…)

**DerPrincessBB** _has logged off._

*5 minutes later*

**SexyVamp:** …..in other words, she's not you, but she is.

**RighteousHero:** whaa? D:

**StretchyGoodness:** Dude, I think Finn's brain is going into overload. HES GONNA BARF! :O MY VIOLA! GOTTA GO! (I'll LOG OUT FOR HIM)

**RighteousHero** _has logged off._

**StretchyGoodness** _has logged off._

Huh. I knew Bonnie was annoying, but not THIS annoying that makes you barf…:D So yeah you can leave questions for me, Jake, Finn, and also for Ice King and LSP since I feel sorry for them. :P See ya.

(P.S Merry Globmas. :P)

_The creator of the blog,_ **SexyVamp** _has logged off._

**AN-**

**So what Finn and Jake said with the fanfiction is a true story, it happened to me when I was a newbie to Adventure Time fanfiction. My first lemon (yaoi, whatever, I dunno how to spell that) and it was a descriptive Finn and Jake one, I don't member what it was called but Jake had this potion and Finn drank it and started to feel " sexy hot" and then Jake started to….*shudder* stretch. O.O whenever my friends (AHEM Sheny and Erika…Erika if you're reading this: *detachable _….* xD) INTENTIONALLY says stretchy I get reminded. LIFE LESSON: **_**ALWAYS**_** READ THE RATING FIRST. Well, as **_**MUCH**_** as I wanted to update this sooner, I had to finish my other story's chapter first (as I don't have internet at home….) so yeah that's pretty much the main reason for any late updates that might occur with this story or any other future/current stories. if some of you people wanna suggest any characters of Adventure Time that should have accounts or whatever on Bubblegum's internet…SUGGEST AWAY! And don't forget to leave comments and questions. Thanks for reading…:D **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-I was totally gonna make a Valentine's Time special, but I had already written half this chapter so…. -_-' The end will have something Valentine-y. :D Oh and I haven't been able to log in to FF for some time,(WTF?) so just keep in mind that I wanted to update this on Valentine's Day, but if not, then whatevs, I tried. :P 3,000 words, say wha?**

_The creator of the blog,_** SexyVamp **_has logged in._

**StretchyGoodness**_ has logged in._

**RighteousHero**_ has logged in._

**StretchyGoodness:** Hehe…good idea Finn, hacking into Marceline's account…. BEST PRANK _EVUH!_ xD

**RighteousHero:** that wasn't my idea! I was just wondering what Marcy would do if we did that…Dx

**StretchyGoodness:** Oh…...so.….. now when… she REALLY logs in…..then…DUDE! SHE'S GONNA KILL US!

**RighteousHero:** THENWHYD YOU GO TO THE BOTTOM OF LAKE CELEZON TO "BORROW" A HACKING DEVICE THINGY IF YOU KNEW THAT? D:

**StretchyGoodness:** CUZ I'D THOUGHT IT'BE FUNNY! And if you were in on it, then she might not kill us as much!

**RighteousHero:** THAT'S NOT TRUE!

**StretchyGoodness:** Uh-huh! Member when we were hiding in Marceline's closet? If it was just me, she would've sucked my guts out already!

**RighteousHero:** oh….

**StretchyGoodness:** Dude, seriously, why are you blushing? xD

**RighteousHero:** I'm not- ah, whatevs….. But we might as well answer some questions before we die, buddy… :(

**StretchyGoodness:** I know, dude…. **Vampirepanda18 **asked: "Finn, what was your reaction when you accidentally saw Marceline in the bathroom….wearing only a sock?" Oh and **LoopDeLoopy** kinda asked the same thing… Uh, Finn? Is that true? O.o

**RighteousHero:** ….**O_O**

**StretchyGoodness:** ….DUDE. YOU SAW MARCELINE NAKED? Oh man, oh man, now she's gonna kill us even _more_! Why'd you have to that?

**RighteousHero:** IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE! I didn't even _want_ to see-wait, YOU'RE the one who said to scope out the scene! It's YOUR fault you made me a perv!

**StretchyGoodness:** So _that's_ why you were acting all weird when we got home! *facepalm* Oh glob dude, I'm sorry, let's just hope-

**SexyVamp** _has logged in._

**SexyVamp:** Hey weenies, I logged in alread- Finn….. What's this about hacking into my _account_?

**RighteousHero:** MARCELINE, I SWEAR-

**StretchyGoodness:** DON'T KILL US!

**SexyVamp:** And you were in my _bathroom_? Is this what you meant when you said you saw every- URGH! THAT'S IT! I'm COMING OVER **RIGHT.**_**NOW**_**!**

**SexyVamp** _has logged off._

**RighteousHero:** DUDE, WHATR WE GONNA DO?

**StretchyGoodness:** The only thing we _can_ do…..

**StretchyGoodness** _is now streaming a live video._

*it's one of those amateur videos where the person taking the video has the camera all shaking, and Beemo is connected to Finn's computer by a really long wire…*

VIDEO ***in play form!*:**

_Jake stretches behind the couch, as Finn follows with the camera/BMO, and both assume crouching positions. Jake stretches his hand to take Beemo, and both wrestle for BMO whispering "No, you do it!" until finally Finn lets out a sigh._

_Finn: *whispers angrily* Fine, I'll do it! Hurry up before she comes! _

_Jake positions the camera directed at Finn, but it's pretty frickin obvious his hands/paws are trembling._

_Finn: *still whispering* OK, I don't know who's gonna see or find this video after we get got by Marcy, so *sigh* we're gonna say our good-byes.*glances over couch quickly* First is PB: yeah, I DID once like-you-a-lot, but I'm not as much as a dumb-butt to notice you love science more, and you're older than me by like 5 years, but still *smile* it was mathematical hanging out with you. _**(AN- ah.. if he only said that in the show…) **_Peppermint Butler: I thought you were kinda creepy at first, but after you helped us get that flower back….well you were__** still**__ kinda creepy, but thanks._

_Jake: Hurry up, man, else we might not transcend correctly into glob world!_

_Finn: OK, OK man! I just got two more peeps! Susan: you're one of the most righteous people I know, and you were a human like me. I'm sorry to leave you with the title of only human now. You can have our tree house and treasure and junk._

_Jake: DUDE! I'm not leaving our house t-_

_Finn: *grits teeth*NOT now Jake. Ice King: yeah, you were an old poot, we always had to rescue princesses from you, and you wrote a weird fanfiction about us, but that's because you lost your wife or whatever. And-_

_Jake shoves Beemo towards Finn and his face goes right up to Beemo's face._

_Jake: LADY! Sorry, sugar, I have to go to glob world now. Always know that-_

_A window crashes and Marceline hisses._

_Marceline: __**WHERE…..ARE…..YOU**__..._

_Finn and Jake quickly embrace each other in fear and place Beemo facing them._

_Jake: Brotha…before we die, I have to tell you somethin…_

_Finn: Yeah, brotha?_

_Marcy breaks a few things and turns over some couches and junk._

_Jake: Member when I gave you that special flavored coffee and then you said it tasted funny? Yeah….*stifles a laugh* I farted in it._

_Finn: *whisper shout* WHAT?_

_Marceline turns over the couch Finn and Jake are hiding behind and hisses. Finn and Jake scream, Finn screams in his going-through-puberty high voice_**. (:P)**

_Marceline: *angrily with her wolf face* __**There you are….**_

_Marceline's axe-bass is set on the floor while she drags Finn and Jake out by their feet flailing their arms and screaming and Beemo falls over. Marcy picks up Beemo….._

_Marcy: Wouldn't want you to see this, baby…_

_ ….And turns BMO off…._

_ *end video*_

_***30 minutes of pain and suffering to Finn and Jake preformed by the one and only Vamp Queen lay-tah…***_

**SexyVamp:** Learned your lesson, BOYS?

**RighteousHero: **Ow…why'd you have to hit us with the back of your bass so hard…? I think my buns are bruised …. D_x

**StretchyGoodness:** Hehe….that's what _**he**_ said….. xD

**SexyVamp:** Hey Jakey….. I can always go turn ya lime green (as in, I'll suck out the red in you) if you haven't learned your lesson on being dirty…. ;)

**StretchyGoodness: **um**….** I LEARNED MY LESSON, OH QUEEN OF THE VAMPIRES! *please don't do it….^_^*

**SexyVamp**: I'll take your word for it, then…. I always like it when they beg…. :P on to some questions!

**Cupcake-Flavored-Muffins **asked "What was your mom like and is she human? Would you date Finn if not have my child."

Yeah she was human. But she….passed on a long time ago…and she was the best mom a girl can have, and even though I really miss her, she's probably in a better place then she was now, I guess...

**StretchyGoodness:** *sniffle* don't cry Jake…. DON'T CRY…..

**RighteousHero**: Yeah, that was some righteous things to say bout your mom, Marcy. :)

**SexyVamp:** um….right…..and date Finn? PHBT! Maybe if he wasn't so damn innocent and "virtuous" and whatnot….:P

**RighteousHero:** HEY! xD

**SexyVamp: **NEXT QUESTION!** He23t**: "What will happen if a German tiger tank attacks the candy kingdom and how will you all stop it? Finn: what is your weapon of choice: the Gatling gun or the machine gun?"

German tiger tank huh? Well the Germans _are _pretty hard-core….but I wouldn't do anything. I seriously wonder what Bonnie's little kingdom would look like up in flames…. ;D

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH**_ has logged in._

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH:** You DARE consider sending my future wife's kingdom into flames? Oh and I'd kill them with my ice ninja skills. _Nobody_ messes with my _sweet_ Bubblegum…..

**RighteousHero:** Well after Ice King does….that, I would herd all the Candy People and Princess to safety so they wouldn't get burned and junk….and PB's not gonna be your future wife, Ice King!

**StretchyGoodness:** Yeah, how many times do we have to tell you, dude? Or did you forget to tell us you had stanky old wizard _hearing_ too? xP Oh and I'd act like one of those security blankets round the Candy Kingdom. xD

**LadyLumps** _has logged in._

**LadyLumps: **OH MAH GLOB! I'd like totally fake falling in love with the guy in the tank, so he's mesmerized by my totally lumpin hot _body,_ and he wouldn't attack PB's kingdom, cuz he wants to _marry_ me. ;D

**SexyVamp:** what if it's a_ girl_ inside the tank? :P

**LadyLumps:** PSHAW, I can go lesbo if I have to! I still like Brad, but either way he wouldn't lumpin know…..

**StretchyGoodness:** O.O…..WHAT-

**SexyVamp:** -THE FU-

**RighteousHero:** -LIP?…oh and IM ALL ABOUT _SWORDS_! Besides, Jake says I can't _use_ a gun….

**SexyVamp:** Yeah, that makes sense, you'd probably end up shooting yourself….. :P

**RighteousHero:** NO I WOULDN- Yeah I probably would. :T

**SexyVamp:** All right, **Super meat girl** asked: "Marcy do you sparkle in the sunlight?"

Ugh, NO! Do you think I haven't seen those stupid Twilight movies? I_ burn_ in the sunlight. What kinda stupid person (Stephanie Mayer, whatever that chick's name is) thinks vampires _sparkle_? Besides, if someone said that, people wouldn't be scared of us….which they _**should**_ be.

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH: **What, I thought those movies were pretty decent!

**StretchyGoodness:** Yeah, cuz you're _ICE KING_, you're all about lame-o things…. xD

**LadyLumps: **Hey,_I_ wanna sparkle in the sunlight! That would like, make Melissa so gam jealous! Marceline,** BITE ME!**

**SexyVamp:** O.o urgh, can you not _read, _Lump girl_? _Only _lame_ vampires sparkle. And as much as I would love to turn you blue, you're simply not appealing, and the way you said it…..NOPE.

**LadyLumps:** :L

**SexyVamp:** Next in line is **The girl you never knew** who asked: "Marcy how would you suck Finn's blood mist? Finn who would you date Marcy or PB? Jake how many people have you dated? Ice king get YOUR MUSIC FACTS RIGHT YOU BLOODY BAST- I should stop there and let you figure out what I mean. PB why are you so pink? Don't you ever get sick of the color? You remind me of peptobismol…"

How would I suck out Finn's blood mist? Well _that's_ gonna be a fun question to answer!

Paralyze his body but not his eyes so he gets to see his own blood mist coming out of his body.

Give Finn a few seconds to look back on his life and how he wasted it. Cuz he did. :P

Of course at this time, his cheeks would be red, so I would convert the blood inside his cheeks to mist first (hey, that's a hard thing to do!), take it out, and drink the red out drop by drop.

If I'm _really_ hungry then I'd just drink the red from the rest of his body

If I'm bored enough then I'd make pictures of his loved ones with his own blood mist in _front_ of his face.

Eventually: Finalize the process. 1:

**RighteousHero:** You actually thought about it STEP-by-STEP? O.O

**SexyVamp:** Not right now. I did when I first saw you guys at my treehouse. ;)

**StretchyGoodness:** Oh, you mean when I was terrified you might bite us? Hehe…good times…:D

**SexyVamp:** Oh, does that mean you're not scared of me anymore? Cuz I'm kinda hungry right now, and I could always round up some Candy Peeps and eat them mercilessly right in front of ya….

**StretchyGoodness: **Nope….I mean, yeah, _YEAH,_ I'm _horrified,_ your very _voice_ chills my magical dog bones….. O.o

**SexyVamp:** PHBT! Go to some acting class, dog, cuz that was horrible. but your act of only dating Lady "Rainbow" seems to need a little work too. :P

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH:** Wait! How exactly do dogs and Rainicorns "mate"? Because I think there's a, uh, _length _difference, in question…?

**RighteousHero:** Dude. Why were you checking out Jake and Lady's length? O.O/ xD

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH:** What? Can't a guy just watch a couple having a picnic from his window for a long period of time and notice these types of things? -_-"

**StretchyGoodness**: ….….**YOU"RE FREAKING CREEPING ME OUT MORE THAN USUAL, MAN! D:**

**RighteousHero: **OH I CAN TOTES ANSWER JAKES QUESTION!Hey Jake…..xD member our "magical dog" neighbor, Alys-

**StretchyGoodness:** QUIET FINN! I DIDN'T KNOW NOBODY!

**SexyVamp:** Go on …..:P

**RighteousHero: **hehe…When I was 4 and we were still at our parents house, Jake used to send choc-

**StretchyGoodness**: IT WAS JUST A CRUSH, MAN! AN _INNOCENT_, _BLIND_ CHILDHOOD CRUSH!

**RighteousHero:** -olates to our neighbor, "Alyssa", and it turns out she was secretly a hobo dude wearing a dog disguise just to get free food…..xD

**SexyVamp**: HAHAHAHAHA! Wow, Jake, I didn't know you were _that_ desperate back then…..:P

**StretchyGoodness:** HEY for a hobo, the disguise was pretty decent! D: But the answer is 3.

**RighteousHero:** The hobo doesn't count, dude.

**StretchyGoodness**: …..:l

**SexyVamp: **So Finny, who would you date, me or Bonnie? :P

**RighteousHero**: uuhhm….I'm not into the whole….dating thing…? ._.

**StretchyGoodness:** PSH, yeah right! ;D

**RighteousHero:** SHUTCHO FACE, YA HOBO LUVAH! xD

**StretchyGoodness**. D: LET IT GO,MAN!

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH: **….. I'm a penguin luvah.

**RighteousHero**: ….

**StretchyGoodness:** …..

**SexyVamp: **…

**LadyLumps: **….

**Glob (your creator)** _has_ _logged in._

**Glob:** …..awkward.

**Glob**_ logged off._

**SexyVamp:** um…..ok…..O.O so Ice King, apparently _someone_ thinks you're a bloody BASTARD…:P

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH:** WHAT? *wiggles finger* _YOU_ are the one that needs to get your facts straight, anonymous person! D:

**SexyVamp:** Yeah, like I said, that was a load of balls. Just sayin'. Aw and too bad Bonnie's not here to answer her question! We'd all love to hear why she's the color of PEPTO-BISMOL….girl, you are _hilarious_…..xD

**LadyLumps: **That's gonna be like, the joke of the century, like seriously….xD

**RighteousHero:** I don't feel so good ruining PB'S self esteem like this… :/

**StretchyGoodness: **You gotta admit it's funny dude, you're still smiling…..xD

**RighteousHero: **Word. xD

**SexyVamp:** On to the next peep! **Mercedes** asked: "ok to Marceline: what did you think about being paired with Finn? And to Jake: strawberry ice cream or chocolate? And to PB would you rather be ugly and be stupid or be average smarts and average looks?"

In fanfictions? Well, it's kinda freaky, but it's _waaay _better than being paired with Bonnibel…..

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH:** I prefer the ones that are me times Princess Bubblegum. :D

**RighteousHero:** Dude. There ARE no fanfictions with you and PB.

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH: **What**? What? WHAT?** THAT'S IT! I'M_ LEAVING_ THIS CURSED INTERNET! NO ONE _EVER_ THINKS ABOUT THE GUY WITH AWESOME WIZARD POWERS! D:

**IcyHotPenguinLUVAH** _has logged off._

**StretchyGoodness:** Hehe….I doubt that. I stol- I mean borrowed his laptop a week ago and checked his history, and there's this website called Penguin Harmony he has an account on….xD

**LadyLumps:** Like, what's his username?

**StretchyGoodness:** Tell her, Finn. ;D

**RighteousHero: **HAHAHA! It's…..**SmexyIceBod**….xD ROFLROFLROFLROFL

**SexyVamp**: ILMFAO! XD Well gotta give him props for originality…..

**StretchyGoodness:** Yeah, its- it's not something you really….see everyday…..XDOh, and _NEITHER!_ IT'S ALL ABOUT VANILLA, MANG! :D

**SexyVamp:** Oh and dear "Peebles" as Finny says-

**RighteousHero:** I DON'T CALL HER THAT ANYMORE! -_o

**SexyVamp**: Whatever. :P she went off on some science-y convention thing, so she won't be able to answer your question. **(AN-I just**_** really**_** don't like writing Bonnie, sorry Bubblegum fanatics. WAIT- no I'm not. :P) **So** AGCI** asked "Hello Marceline! I just wanted to tell you Ice King made a parody/cover of your fry song and it played on 21.5 million TVs across the world :) Can you video tape when you murder Ice King and put it on here? Oh and dark Finn and Fionna exist I've met them -_-' crazy evil bastards. Believe it or not though, Bubblegum's actually kind of a badass in that world…"

HAHAHHAHAHAHA! _Bonnie_, a badass? Hard to imagine, given her pinkness…. Wait. Ice King did **WHAT?**!

**LadyLumps:** Somethin totally tells me that Ice King didn't leave cuz there wasn't any fanfiction with him and PB…. xD

**SexyVamp:** A video of me murdering that desperate old fool posted up here? Sure, I'd **LOVE** to**. :D** Finn, Jake, LSP, I'm off, you guys can answer another question for today ONLY. I just gotta find my axe-bass...:)

_The creator of the blog_, **SexyVamp**_, has logged off._

**StretchyGoodness:** A'ight, what's the next question dude?

**RighteousHero:** um….**ChaosUmbrella **asked: "Now, come on Finn, you're thirteen going on fourteen? I'm fourteen, you should stop chasing PB and come out on a date with me. It would be so rad, we'd go slay some trolls or something? :')"

…..O.O

**StretchyGoodness:** HAHAHA! See, I told you it was cuz of your hair, man! XD

**LadyLumps:** PSHA! NO **LUMPIN** WAY, JOSE! HANDS OFF MAH MAN! D:

**RighteousHero:** ….O.O

**StretchyGoodness: **Whoa, LSP. Not you too….O.o And on Valentine's Day…

**LadyLumps:** Naw, when all the _other_ princesses were like, way too scared to tell him, I was like, no competition for _me_, but **now** the lumpin battle is **on**!

**RighteousHero:** …O_O

**RighteousDarkness** _has logged in._

**RighteousDarkness: **Oh, well in that case, better add me, cuz I think **ChaosUmbrella** and I could _totally_win against a giant bitchy grape… :P

**LadyLumps:** D: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

**RighteousDarkness: **

GIANT.

**BITCHY.**

_**GRAPE.**_

Problem? :P

**StretchyGoodness:** OH-HO-HO! BURN BY A RANDOM PERSON! XD

**LadyLumps:** **RAAAAHHHH! I'M OUT! :**

**LadyLumps** _has logged off._

**RighteousDarkness: **Ah….trolling on Valentine's Day…. xD

**RighteousDarkness** _has logged off._

**RighteousHero:** haha…Um…what's Valentine's Day, exactly?

**StretchyGoodness:** Nice changing the subject, Finny. xP But it's when you give little something-somethin to your sweetheart, out of *deep voice* _love._ Like today I gave Lady my whole secret stash of ice cream and fancy chocolate. :D or y'know, it could be presents to your best lady friends too. :)

**RighteousHero**: Oh.

**StretchyGoodness:** ….blushing again, bro?

**RighteousHero:** Shut up. X)

**RighteousHero** _has logged off._

**StretchyGoodness **_has logged off._

_And so it was on Valentine's Day_

_That many awkward things came into play_

_To the Candy Kingdom, where Finn went first_

_Careful to avoid the Candy Peeps that burst _

_For heart-shaped candy, he endeavored _

_PB's reward: a kiss upon the brow, _

_ Finn now more confused than ever_

_Next, his visit to Marceline's house_

_Gifts: The red candy, along with a cute cloud mouse _

_The jam sesh that followed soon _

_Marceline also kissed him too_

_No, no, no, not on the lips_

_(For that, Finn would need some kissing tips _:P_)_

_All in all, it was a pretty rad night_

_For Finn learned there's not only love to give, but_

_Friendship._

**Happy Valentine's Day, people! :D **

** ~Righteous**


End file.
